


Stół

by Winnetou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Stół w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street 221B spełniał wiele różnych funkcji, przy czym ta najbardziej oczywista była zazwyczaj ostatnią.





	Stół

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205253) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



> Witam wszystkich! To jest pierwsza praca, którą tu publikuję (choć nie jest pierwszą napisaną) - na początek mojej przygody postanowiłam wybrać coś krótkiego i, mam nadzieję, zabawnego. Wszelkie komentarze, szczególnie (a może zwłaszcza) te krytyczne, są mile widziane. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo uda mi się wrzucić tu coś dłuższego i ambitniejszego. Miłej lektury :)

Stół w mieszkaniu przy Baker Street 221B spełniał wiele różnych funkcji, przy czym ta najbardziej oczywista była zazwyczaj ostatnią. Dziś był stołem operacyjnym – uprzątnięty na szybko, zdezynfekowany i zaścielony starym prześcieradłem.

\- Czy ty nie możesz od czasu do czasu słuchać, co się do ciebie mówi? – zapytał z rozdrażnieniem John. Właśnie zakładał szwy na udzie Sherlocka. – Przecież ostrzegałem, że facet ma nóż.  
\- Nie było czasu – mruknął detektyw.  
\- Nie było czasu? – zdziwiony Watson spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. – Myślałem, że jesteś na tyle inteligentny, że umiesz jednocześnie biec i słuchać.

Sherlock nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią głównie dlatego, że złość Johna była uzasadniona. Szalony pościg skończył się krótką walką, podczas której Holmes zarobił niegroźną na szczęście ranę, a ścigany zapoznał się z lewym prostym kapitana Johna H. Watsona.

\- Wiesz, że gdyby nóż przeszedł kilka centymetrów głębiej, rozciął by ci tętnicę? – John krytycznie przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu, po czym z aprobatą kiwnął głową.  
\- Wiem, ale na szczęście nie miało to miejsca, a ja mam najlepszego prywatnego lekarza – odparł Sherlock i pochylił się, by pocałować doktora, który oddał pocałunek, ale odsunął się, gdy poczuł niecierpliwe dłonie na swoim tyłku.  
\- Nie po to tak się starałem, żeby teraz te szwy miały się rozejść. Żadnego wysiłku i biegania przez tydzień. I seks też zalicza się do wysiłku.  
\- Tydzień?! – Sherlock gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem. – John! Nie możesz!  
\- Jestem twoim prywatnym lekarzem, jak raczyłeś zauważyć, więc tak, mogę. Jakoś wytrzymasz.

Uśmiechnął się na widok nieszczęśliwej miny detektywa i pocałował go na pocieszenie. Rad niewola Sherlock ostrożnie zszedł ze stołu i pochylił się, żeby założyć spodnie; dopiero teraz uważniej przyjrzał się szwom. 

\- John, czy ty mnie właśnie…  
\- … podpisałem? Tak – John uśmiechał się z satysfakcją.

Przez udo Sherlocka biegł rząd równych szwów, ale w jego połowie można było dostrzec pewną asymetrię – kilka z nich układało się w inicjały JHW. 

\- Teraz każdy będzie wiedział, że jesteś mój. A przynajmniej każdy, przed kim zechcesz ściągnąć spodnie.

***

Tydzień dłużył się nieubłaganie obu mężczyznom. Sherlock na przymusowym celibacie był nieznośny, ale chociaż i Johna ręce świerzbiały, to twardo trzymał się własnych zaleceń. W końcu któryś z nich musiał dbać o zdrowie Sherlocka, a na pewno nie miał to być sam zainteresowany. Kiedy wreszcie stwierdził, że szwy można zdjąć, ponownie przygotował stół w kuchni, posadził na nim Holmesa i zabrał się do pracy. 

Przez cały czas trwania zabiegu detektyw był nad wyraz spokojny i małomówny, jednak gdy Watson odwrócił się, by umyć ręce w zlewie, z kocią zręcznością dopadł do niego, odwrócił i przyszpilił do stołu. John nie miał szans na jakąkolwiek obronę, gdy Sherlock wpił się zachłannie w jego usta. Zresztą, nie zamierzał nawet próbować.

Piętnaście minut później John kurczowo trzymał się blatu, żeby nie upaść i próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak się oddycha. Bolały go plecy i chyba stłukł kość ogonową, gdy Sherlock z impetem posadził go na stole. 

Naprzeciwko niego detektyw opierał się o szafkę kuchenną i z zadowoleniem podziwiał swoje „dzieło”.  
\- Podobało ci się, doktorze?  
\- Jak cholera – sapnął John poprawiając spodnie. – Jeśli za każdym razem masz się tak starać, to chyba będę urządzał ci takie posty częściej.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj – Holmes jednym długim krokiem był przy nim i złapał jego ręce. – I nie ma sensu, żebyś poprawiał ubranie, skoro i tak zaraz cię go pozbawię.  
\- Dobra, tylko niech tym razem to będzie jakiś miękki mebel.


End file.
